A Ninja's Arrancar Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto couldn't believe what happened, one moment he was looking through the forbidden scroll, the next his whole life changed when he somehow gets transformed into something else, but not only that Mizuki ended up telling him about the fox and Naruto managed to take the traitor down, now he just has to figure out why he's wearing a mask. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things over, I thought of this idea, with a simple question, why not.**

**A Ninja's Arrancar Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha Forest**

It was quiet in the forest of Konoha, all that was in the woodlands was a short 13 year old blond, who at the moment looking through The Forbidden Scroll Of Seals, having a curious look.

"Okay, so I learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, which wasn't really difficult, maybe I can learn something else from this thing."

After scanning through it for a while Naruto came across a puzzling image.

"What the, what's with this image of a creepy-looking mask, looks super weird!"

Having only little amount of knowledge of seals, Naruto figures, "What the hell, this thing might come in handy later, who knows, maybe it'll help me become Hokage."

So with that in mind, along with being curious, Naruto used his sharp canine, Naruto drew a little bit of blood, his bloody digit slowly making it's way towards the image, unconsciously pushing a butt-load of chakra into the blood-covered finger.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Suddenly the voice of Iruka called out to him, making Naruto jump, looking at his favourite teacher with a confused expression, "Eh!?" (A.N. Think of the Reishūkaku episode, where Ichigo blows up.)

"**POOOFFFF!**"

Unfortunately, because of that jump, Naruto ended up pressing his finger against the image, along with sending a powerful spike of chakra into it, along with a good chunk of the Kyuubi's own chakra.

As the smoke slowly clears away, on the floor was a slightly different looking Naruto, which put Iruka in a state of shock.

Instead of an orange wearing loudmouth, sitting on the floor was a tall 13 year old, looking almost 15, with long spiky blond hair, wearing a white long jacket with coattails, along with a high collar, a black sash, and a white hakama. (A.N. Ulquiorra Cifer outfit.)

His physic had also changed, being more leaner and looking like he was built for both speed and power, his skin was a slightly lighter tan.

But what truly changed about Naruto was his face, while his left side was fine, though having a more angular and stronger appearance, along with his whisker-marks.

What really made him notice was the strange mask on the right side of his face, on Naruto's face was what looked like a partial white mask, with red markings on the same spot as Naruto's whisker-marks, only they expand from his mouth, not only that, but the shape also resembled a fox, with an ear being apart of the mask and travelling just over his head, but what truly frightened Iruka was Naruto's right eye.

Naruto's left eye stayed a bright innocent blue, while his right eye was a black pupil, white irises, and black sclera.

"N-N-Naruto, is that you!?"

The teacher couldn't help but ask.

Naruto, having a confused look on his face replied, "Of course it's me Iruka-sensei, who else this awesome can I be-wait!... Why does my voice sound different, why do I feel different, like I've grown taller or something!?"

Slowly standing up, Naruto noticed his height was different as well, almost getting close to Iruka's height, by at least 6 inches, but not only that.

"WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES!?"

Naruto now noticed his missing orange outfit, as he was patting himself down, Naruto also noticed that his fingernails were now black claws, making him even more confused.

With Iruka realising that no matter what happened to him, Naruto will always be Naruto, and the teacher was thankful for that, just before the two could try to figure things out something caught Iruka's attention, something fast.

Kunai came flying towards them, Iruka managed to knock Naruto away, unfortunately, Iruka wasn't so lucky, though he was lucky to only have the kunai's pinning him to an old shack by his clothes, one kunai managed to stab him in his right leg.

Wincing in pain, a sadistic voice was heard by the two, "I see you've found our little hide-away(!)"

Iruka managed to look up towards the trees, "So that's the way it is, huh(?) I should've known!"

Before the two was Mizuki, Iruka's fellow teacher, who it would seem had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll in order to take the blame.

Mizuki's eyes then landed on the changed Naruto, "So, Naruto has finally began to show his true colours(!)"

The confused Naruto looks towards Mizuki, questions appearing all over his face, "W-What're you talking about Mizuki-sensei? What true colours!? I don't understand!?"

Mizuki just gave a cruel smirk, "The fact is that everyone has been lying to you you're whole life, the village, the Hokage, even Iruka's been lying to you, even now no-one has said a thing about what you are!"

Iruka was trying to move to stop Mizuki, but his injures weren't doing him any favours, "NO DON'T, IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

Being undeterred by Iruka's yell, Mizuki continued, "Don't you see Naruto, that mask you're now wearing should be all the proof you need, it's shaped just like a the fox that attacked the village all those years ago, the fox that wasn't destroyed but was sealed away, that fox Naruto, was YOU, you are the NINE TAILED FOX NARUTO!"

This revelation was shocking Naruto to his core, his whole life he wondered just why everyone ether ignored him or threw him out of places, yet everything came crashing down on him like a tidal-wave, but the one thing that really upset him was what Mizuki finished with.

"Even your precious Iruka-sensei hates your guts, after all, you are the beast that killed his parents!"

Naruto collapsed to the floor on his knees, he couldn't even hear Mizuki yelling at him to die, until...

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

As if by instinct, Naruto followed the warning and covered his head with his arms, the scroll he took on his back now up in the air.

"**SQUELCH!**"

But yet, Naruto didn't feel any pain, blinking, he slowly turned around, suddenly blue and yellow eyes widened at what he saw, protecting from the giant shuriken was Iruka, with said shuriken stabbing him in the back, causing him unknown amount of pain.

Naruto was stunned, even Mizuki was in shock, yet all Naruto could do was ask just one question, "W-WHY!?"

With Iruka explaining how Naruto and himself were the same, how everyone ignored him after his parents death, how he became the class-clown, just to get everybody's attention, along with how both Naruto and himself share the same pain of being alone.

That is until Mizuki exclaimed how it was the nine tailed fox's fault for killing Iruka's parents to begin with, how it was the fox's fault that Iruka was all alone and how Iruka hated Naruto for it by extension.

With that, Naruto took off running, with Iruka calling out to him, once removing the weapon from his back, with Mizuki telling him that Naruto would use the scroll for revenge, with Iruka denying it wholeheartedly.

**A Few Minutes Later**

At the moment, Iruka managed to trick Mizuki into thinking he was Naruto, but he doesn't know that Naruto was close by, holding the scroll close to him, listening to what the two had to say.

With Mizuki questioning Iruka, along with explaining how a beast would use the scroll to destroy the village, but what Iruka said next made his heart plummet, "You're right," Due to his injury Iruka was struggling to answer.

Naruto's eyes widened, "_So it is true, Iruka-sensei really thinks I a beast, a freak!_"

But Iruka wasn't finished, "That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is, he's nothing like that, Naruto's one of a kind, he works hard, puts his whole heart into it, sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast, so you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine tailed fox, HE'S NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!"

Hearing Iruka have such hope and conviction about who he was, Naruto just couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes, with the water from his right eye flowing over his new mask.

While Naruto tried to dry his eyes, he suddenly hear Mizuki planning to end Iruka's life once and for all, his eyes widening, until suddenly his face became emotionless, just as Mizuki threw the large shuriken towards, Iruka, hoping to end the teacher's life, Naruto appeared out of thin air, standing in front of the weapon heading towards, them both, Iruka tried to tell him to get away, but Naruto just stood there, almost like he was in a trance.

Placing his left hand in his pocket, Naruto took a relaxed stance, just as the shuriken was getting closer, Naruto lifted his right hand up, just as one of the blades was about to hit his face, Naruto stopped it by grabbing the blade facing the ground, with the blade in front of him just inches away.

Naruto's trance-like stare was locked onto Mizuki, showing no emotion whatsoever, taking the blade in his hand, Naruto was holding it like a sword, that is until his eyes gain a white glow to them, suddenly white flames engulfed the four-bladed shuriken, with the weapon seeming to somehow morph into a long white-bladed okatana, with white wrapping.

Lifting his new blade, Naruto in a monotone voice, says towards the evil ninja in front of him, "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, **I'll kill you!**"

Hearing such a deep voice, Mizuki was slightly worried, but his arrogance made him follow through, "Big words from a little hoodlum, but I can finish you with just one move!"

Naruto focuses on Mizuki, his glowing white eyes daring the man to try it, before anything else, Naruto suddenly vanished, he began running all over the place, Mizuki and Iruka couldn't even keep up with him, before long there were hundreds of afterimages of Naruto and his new form, Mizuki tried to keep up, but suddenly a cut appeared on his right leg, then another appeared on his upper right arm, a voice suddenly echoed in the woods.

"You know, for some reason, I feel as though I can go just a little bit faster."

Before Mizuki realised it, he was littered with hundreds of cuts on his body, suddenly the afterimages vanished altogether, weakly, Mizuki tried to see if he could spot Naruto anywhere, until everything went black.

Standing behind the knocked out Mizuki was Naruto, holding his new blade up, showing that he had knocked out Mizuki with the back of the blade.

Before anything else, the glow in Naruto's eyes started to disappear, and before long Naruto was falling backwards until he collapsed into unconsciousness.

But before darkness could take him, Naruto heard Iruka's voice calling out his name.

What no-one knows was standing in a tree a short distance away was a green haired girl, wearing green rags to cover her body and wearing a goat skull on her head, before vanishing from sight.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea on what would happen if Naruto ended up with Arrancar powers, minus the hole since he's still alive, but as you can tell, he needs training in order to control his new power otherwise he enters "blank-mode" where he loses his emotions and has complete control over his power, but as we all know Naruto wears his heart on his sleeves, but the "blank-mode" is heavily exhausting for him, both physically and mentally, since he's not yet use to his powers yet.**

**Hence where a certain Arrancar-girl makes her appearance trying to understand just what Naruto is and if she can train him.**

**But it's up to whoever adopts this idea how they want it to go, since I thought wouldn't it be interesting if Naruto ended up walking around with a mask similar to Ichigo's when he's facing Byakuya, only because he's alive and doesn't have a hole, Naruto is mostly in control.**

**As for the pairings I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Bleach.**


End file.
